


You missed a step

by Admiral_mustard



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_mustard/pseuds/Admiral_mustard
Summary: Jerome looked up to see his brother staring at him and the whore. He seemed oddly calm and at ease.“Hey Jer-bear. Lovely seeing you here.”“You missed a step.” Was all he said.





	You missed a step

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, so if it's crappy I'm sorry. But I do hope you enjoy it.

Jeremiah sat outside his trailer as he continued to read his book on ancient Roman history. He was currently on the section of Rome’s first king, Romulus. He’d read this particular part many times before, but it was his favorite for some odd reason. He could hear Jerome shouting for him from some part of the circus, but he was to sucked into the book to care. Well, that is until Jerome pounced on his back out of nowhere.  
“Jer-bear! Oh, I was looking for you everywhere. Why didn’t you answer me?” Jerome said.  
“Sorry, I was reading.”, he replied back.  
“Well stop doing that and follow me. I’ve something that can cure us of this dreaded boredom once and for all.”  
Jeremiah put down his book and followed Jerome around the back of one of the many trailers owned by the circus families. As he looked behind the trailer, he could see the new animals and ropes and nails Jerome had gathered for their now made activities for the day.  
“And what ever do you plan on doing with this lovely specimen’s brother dear?” Jeremiah had asked with feign innocence.  
“Oh, you know, just a little crucifixion here and there.” Jerome replied back with a sinister grin plastered on his face.  
They had gotten Owen Lloyd’s trailer, then the Grayson’s, and finally the Blanchetts. They nailed a cat to Owen’s door, hung a few birds from the top of the Grayson’s, and tied some more cats to all the windows of the Blanchetts trailer. As they stepped back to admire their work, Caitlin, the oldest of the Blanchett children and the twins’ friend, had happened to step outside of the lunch tent.  
“Guys, what the hell!?” she shouted with annoyance.  
“Oh, calm down Caitlin. They’ll be down in a bit.” Jerome said.  
“Yeah, no need to get your panties all up in a bunch.” Jeremiah moved closer and whispered into her ear.  
“Ugh, move creep. I’ll do it myself.”

 

Jerome had gone off somewhere to help set up for the big performance they had going tonight while Jeremiah went back to reading outside the trailer. Lila had been gone all day, which was a blessing for both boys. Nightfall soon came, and Jeremiah was still sitting outside the trailer enjoying the rare cool weather they dreamed of having once in a while when he noticed Jerome walking with one of the town girls who had attended the show. Now Jeremiah would never call himself the jealous type, but when he saw that smile plastered on his brothers face, he could feel his blood boil. He didn’t exactly understand why he felt like this, whenever he would flirt or seduce another girl, he was fine. Even Jerome was OK with it. Or as far as he knew he was.  
“Oh Jerome, you’re so funny.” The whore giggled out.  
“Only for you dollface.”  
Ugh, could he any faker, Jeremiah thought, I mean look at him, blushing like some sissy virgin.  
Little did Jeremiah now, Jerome had just found the perfect “Screw and Toss” as he liked to call it for the night. Yes, she would do just fine alright. He’d take her out to the woods they were camped near, have some fun with her until she began to fight back and fuss about getting back home, then he’d use whatever was in arms reach to crush her pretty little skull in. Or kill her off in whatever way he was thinking of in the moment. Jeremiah didn’t exactly know about what Jerome did, he just thought the blood on Jerome’s shirts was some poor animal that had mistakenly come across Jerome’s path. Maybe he should bring him along tonight.  
Jeremiah continued to watch the horrific scene in front of him, going back to think about his first kill. Well, his first real kill.

Jeremiah had stumbled in the trailer at around 2 in the morning. He had expected everyone to be asleep, but as he walked in, he could see Jerome waiting for him at the kitchen table.  
“Where the hell have you been all night, huh?” Jerome asked.  
“Just walking about here and there. No big deal.”  
“Just walkin’ huh? Because whenever I go for a walk, I usually come back with a clean shirt.”  
“Bullshit. Besides, it was just some mutt looking around for scraps. Why, were you worried about me?” Jeremiah said as he changed out of his shirt.  
Jerome walked up behind Jeremiah and shoved him against the bedroom door, pinning his arm behind his back. Jerome leaned in close next to Jeremiah’s ear, his breath was hot against his neck.  
“You know I don’t like backtalk Jer-bear. Why didn’t you tell me about your plans sooner? I would’ve loved to have been there. Watching as you tore into whatever it was, blood spraying everywhere. You gettin all excited about it. I bet you made a little accident in your pants too, didn’t you?”  
Jeremiah’s breathe was hitching as he listened deep to every word his twin said. He wasn’t wrong. He did have to clean himself up a bit before he got back.  
“Hey, let’s see if you’ve still got a little bit left in you, shall we?” Jerome said as he undid the belt on Jeremiah’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He was already halfway up.  
“Jerome come on; mother will hear us.”  
“Not if you figure out how to shut up that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
Jerome wrapped his hand around Jeremiah’s dick, it was already up and ready to go. He started to pump his hand up and down slowly, he was always did love to push his brother as far as he could.

The girl, who’s name as he found out was Alex, was clinging to Jerome’s arm as they walked into the animal tent. Jeremiah had decided to follow them. Why not, right? Maybe he would get a good show, and then be able to beat the shit out of Jerome, well, after he made the whore learn her lesson to stay away from what’s his first.  
Jeremiah was never sure how he came to be who he was now. Before, he could never kill an animal on his own. Jerome would force him while he sat in a corner and watched the whole thing, saying how proud he was of his brother for embracing his true nature. All the while Jeremiah would have his back turned to his twin so he wouldn’t see the tears silently running down his face as he quietly whispered how sorry he was to whatever his brother had caught that day. He’d then wipe away the dry tear stains and hand his brother the pocket knife that he’d stolen from Mr. Cicero’s trailer one day and wouldn’t speak to him the rest of the day.  
When Jeremiah stepped into the tent, the first thing he saw was that Jerome had skipped a step. There was a quick flash of something big, maybe a log, and the girl was down. She was convulsing and looking around everywhere. She began to crawl away as best she could, with Jerome hot on her trail. He gave another swing of the log and Jeremiah could swear he heard what sounded like a gunshot. Jerome knelt beside her and kissed her forehead. He got up and dragged her away to one of the cages. It was the tiger.  
Smart, Jeremiah thought, make it look like some drunk teen had wanted to have a magical experience with one of the animals, but instead got more than what they’d bargained for.  
It wasn’t the first time it’s happened.

The boys had somehow found themselves in one of their beds, clothes strewn about the room. Their lips interlocked, taking breaks to catch their breathes.  
“Oh God, would you slow down, or at least act like you know what you’re doing.” Jeremiah pleaded.  
“I told you to relax.”  
The room slowly began to fill with different moans and shouts of pleasure. The twins had felt anything like this before. All the different sources. As Jerome pumped into Jeremiah, he wrapped his hand around his brother, going up and down in time with his thrusts. In, out. In, out. Up, down. Up, down. It wasn’t long until Jeremiah was spilling his seed all over the both of their stomachs. Jerome followed quick and unloaded himself into his brother.  
As he slowly pulled out, Jeremiah grimacing at the discomfort. Jerome rolled over next to Jeremiah and pulled him into his arms, the both of them quickly falling into a deep slumber.

Jerome looked up to see his brother staring at him and the whore. He seemed oddly calm and at ease.  
“Hey Jer-bear. Lovely seeing you here.”  
“You missed a step.” Was all he said.


End file.
